TRIK LAMA
by Hikari 'HongRhii
Summary: "Kenapa? kau…jatuh cinta padanya?"/"A-pa! Kau bercanda? Aku baru melihatnya sekitar sepuluh hari yang lalu saat kita tergabung dalam kepengurusan festival ini."/"Bahkan kau menghitung berapa lama kalian sudah bertemu." Naruto tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya melihat sang sahabat begitu polos wajahnya saat ini. /S-Savers Contest : BANJIR TOMATCERI IV/RnR?


NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Mempersembahkan fanfict SasuSaku yang saya buat untuk merayakan **SAVERS CONTEST : ****Banjir TomatCeri Yang ke IV**

sebuah fanfict sederhana yang mungkin masih jauh dari kata bagus untuk merayakan pairing favorite saya :D

dan fict ini sebagai kado untuk diriku sendiri tanggal 25 juli nanti (Hihihi jaraknya Cuma 2 hari dengan ultah Saskey :p)

Warning : Disini Sasuke agak OOC, jadi kalau aneh ceritanya, memang aku masih dalam tahap belajar menulis ^^

.

.

.

.

Enjoy it~

* * *

Duduk dengan santainya, merasakan rileksnya badan dan sesekali meminum jus yang baru dibeli dari stand di seberang jalan sana –oh… tak lupa sambil menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersaji di ujung depan sana.

Oh… betapa indahnya garis senyum itu, seakan-akan senyumnya menjadi virus flu yang menular pada musim panas. Wajahnya sungguh manis saat tulang pipinya tertarik keatas. Mata hijau bak batu emerald pun mengikuti gerak bibirnya –matanya ikut tersenyum, membuat lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya menatapnya. Bahkan saat dia berkedip pun terasa sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Luar biasa cantik…" tanpa berpikir, ia mengucapkannya dengan seringai seksinya

"Siapa yang cantik?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba saja menghempaskan dirinya ke dunia nyata menepuk punggung Sasuke, membuatnya mendecih kesal karena kegiatan yang menurutnya berharga ini terganggu. –Uzumaki Naruto, teman dekatnya err…bisa dibilang sahabat sehidup sematinya kini sedang menyeringai nakal kepadanya.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan teman pirangnya itu, Sasuke mengangkat cup yang berisi jus orange itu untuk diminum.

"Hei, Aku bertanya padamu Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Tch!" Laki-laki berwajah tampan itu membuang muka seraya mendecih kesal "Diam kau, Dobe!"

Naruto yang terkena marah oleh Sasuke malah tertawa renyah melihat muka kusam temannya itu karena ulahnya. Ah~ Naruto tahu penyebab sahabatnya yang satu itu akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat out of character.

Ia meletakkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepalanya kemudian ia lipat. Ia berjalan menuju kursi plastik yang masih kosong di samping Sasuke. Masih tidak menghilangkan seringai nakalnya, Naruto menyentuh celana Sasuke yang berbahan jeans itu kemudian menepuk-nepuknya.

"Teme, kapan terakhir kali kau mencuci celanamu itu? Aku sering melihatmu mengenakan celana ini." Kemudian Naruto terkekeh melihat reaksi Sasuke yang menurutnya agak berlebihan itu.

Sasuke menyentak tangan Naruto yang seenaknya saja menyentuh celananya. Sasuke tak suka jika ada orang yang berkomentar pada penampilannya. Apa lagi Naruto yang berkomentar –Sasuke pernah hampir memukul Naruto dengan sebuah pemukul baseball waktu sekolah menengah atas saat prom night karena Naruto berkomentar Jas yang dipakainya terlalu norak.

"Diam, atau aku buang kau ke tengah hutan."

Ancam Sasuke dengan muka yang dibuat serius. Naruto semakin terkekeh geli dengan kelakuan temannya ini. Naruto tahu itu hanya gurauan semata, mana mungkin Sasuke berani membuangnya ke tengah hutan sedangkan Sasuke saja tak berani masuk ke hutan –ya kecuali beramai-ramai. Naruto heran dengan tingkah temannya akhir-akhir ini. Lihat wajah bodohnya! Sungguh menggenaskan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya yang semula peduli akan penampilannya kini bahkan melupakan kapan terakhir kali mencuci bajunya.

"Dobe, dia penyanyi yang sering mengisi festival di kampus kan?" Tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, Sasuke tetap memandang lurus kearah objek merah jambu di ujung sana.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Ya. Dia Haruno Sakura. Gadis cantik yang terkenal dikampus mereka karena suara emasnya dan keramahannya pada semua orang. Dia juga memiliki cirri fisik yang unik, yaitu rambutnya yang terlihat sangat mencolok diantara yang lain. Tapi dengan rambut merah mudanya itu tidak mengurangi nilai kecantikan seorang Haruno Sakura, bahkan itu menambah nilai plus kecantikan alami yang tidak semua gadis mendapatkannya.

"Ah.. benar." Hening beberapa detik, hingga laki-laki berkulit tan itu menyipitkan mata birunya curiga kepada sang sahabat."Kenapa? kau…jatuh cinta padanya?"

Seperti tersengat puluhan ubur-ubur, Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan temannya itu yang sepertinya tepat pada sasaran.

"A-pa?! Kau bercanda? Aku baru melihatnya sekitar sepuluh hari yang lalu saat kita tergabung dalam kepengurusan festival ini." –yah, mereka memang ikut kepanitiaan dalam festival universitasnya yang diadakan tiap tahun. Dan Sakura, si gadis merah muda itu bertugas sebagai pengisi acara.

"Bahkan kau menghitung berapa lama kalian sudah bertemu." Naruto tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya melihat sang sahabat begitu polos wajahnya saat ini. Ah~ hari ini Naruto cukup terhibur rupanya.

"I-itu…"

Sasuke hanya menggaruk kepala ravennya yang tidak gatal dengan kikuk. Terbongkar sudah rahasia yang dia pendam belum lama ini.

"Apa aku kelihatan sekali menyukainya?"

"Yang lain mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku," naruto menepuk dadanya sendiri. "sebagai orang yang mengenalmu waktu kau masih ingusan tahu. Kau bahkan lupa mencuci celanamu."

Wajah Sasuke menjadi bertambah keruh saat lagi-lagi Naruto membahasa celana-yang-belum-dicuci nya itu "Diam kau! Sekali lagi kau menyebut celanaku, kau akan aku buang ke Antartika!"

"Hahaha… akan aku tunggu."

Sasuke kembali fokus pada sosok indah berwarna merah muda itu. Dia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum saat gadis dengan bola mata emerald cantik itu selalu salah dan frustasi karena salah lirik dalam latihan nyanyinya yang akan ia tampilkan saat festival nanti. Astaga! Lihat wajah cemberutnya dan saat ia mengerucutkan bibir manisnya itu. Sungguh menggemaskan! Membuat Sasuke ingin… erhmm… yah tahu sendirilah jika sifat buruknya itu keluar.

Konsentrasi Sasuke yang semula hanya pada Sakura yang sedang latihan kembali buyar, saat Naruto kembali menyenggol lengannya. Membuat ia mendecih tak suka.

"Apa lagi?!" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada jengkelnya.

"Jika kau berani untuk meminta nomor ponselnya, aku akan memberikan gitar ini padamu." Dengan cengirannya seperti biasa, Naruto mengangkat gitar akustiknya yang berwarna coklat di depan Sasuke

Sasuke melirik gitar yang ada ditangan Naruto. Hmm… lumayan, kalau ia berhasil tak perlu repot-repot membeli gitar baru, apalagi gitarnya masih bisa dibilang bagus. Dan juga… dia ingin mengenal lebih dekat sosok merah muda itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke menyetujui tantangan sahabat pirangnya itu. "Baiklah. Jangan menyesal jika kau tidak mempunyai gitar lagi."

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya seraya merapikan penampilannya sekali lagi untuk kemudian mengambil gitar Naruto dengan paksa dari tangan sang pemilik. Dan dengan penuh rasa kepercayaan dirinya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis yang sudah sepuluih hari ini memenuhi isi pikirannya.

"Oi! Gitar itu belum kau milikki Sasuke! Jangan main ambil"

"Aku pinjam!" Teriak Sasuke sambil terus berjalan tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Dasar!" Naruto hanya terkekeh di tempatnya dan mengambil jus milik Sasuke yang masih tinggal setengah. Tidak pernah menyangka, akhirnya temannya itu mau melirik seorang gadis. Padahal penggemarnya sejak ia masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak pun sudah banyak. Tapi Naruto tak pernah menemui temannya itu tertarik salah satu dari penggemarnya itu. Dan Naruto yakin, dengan modal tampang yang lebih dari tampan dan juga otak yang jenius, Sasuke akan berhasil melakukan tantangannya

.

.

.

Yah... kali ini aku rela kehilangan gitar kesayanganku, teman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sebenarnya sedikit ragu untuk berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponselnya, tapi ambisinya untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh membuang rasa pesimis yang ada didalam dirinya. Dan juga sifat Uchiha yang tersemat di namanya yang membuat ego-nya sangat tinggi untuk mengakui kalah.

Sebagai awal, Sasuke berdehem untuk mengalihkan pandangan gadis itu untuk mengarah padanya.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Gadis bermahkotakan merah jambu itu mendongak, sedikit kaget melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul didekatnya.

"Err… ya mungkin." Jwabnya ragu. Masih dengan muka penasarannya tentu saja.

"Sepertinya kau kesulitan untuk menghafal liriknya." Sasuke melihat secarik kertas yang digengam Sakura untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. " –mungkin dengan iringan gitar, kau akan cepat menghafalnya."

"Ehmm… tentu –" Perkataan Sakura terhenti saat ia terkejut melihat pemuda tampan yang ada di depannya ini mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku juga nanti akan ikut mengiringi kau bernyanyi saat pentas nanti, Sakura-san."

"Eh? Kau tahu namaku?" Sedikit tersipu, ia kembali dikejutkan fakta bahwa laki-laki yang tampn yang diketahui bernama Sasuke ini mengetahui namanya.

"Ya. Ada seseorang yang memberitahukan namamu. Dan orang itu menyuruhku untuk ikut berlatih denganmu."

Ah~ kau hebat Sasuke. Aktingmu sungguh sempurna. Ia tak menemukan sedikitpun kecurigaan di mata Sakura. Good Job!

Dalam hati, Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah telah membohongi gadis yang sudah menarik hatinya ini.

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seakan sudah mengerti.

"Ehem! Tadi malam aku bahkan akan menghubungimu untuk membicarakan soal pentas nanti. Tapi nomormu tidak aktif."

"Sungguh? Tadi malam nomorku aktif dan ponselku tidak kumatikan, kok."

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berpura-pura memencet-mencel tombol ponselnya.

"nomormu yang tiga digit belakangnya 952 bukan?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit "Bukan! Tapi –"

"Bisa kau sebutkan nomormu agar kita bisa berlatih bersama jika ada waktu luang? Karena agak sulit bertemu jika tidak saling berkomunikasi –kau tahu 'kan festival ini semakin dekat?"

" ah –tentu."

Sakura mengambil ponsel Sasuke, memencet tombol-tombol disana untuk menuliskan nomornya.

"Itu nomorku. Jangan salah lagi ya?"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Sasuke tersenyum manis padanya. ternyata ini begitu mudah dari bayangannya. Dan sebagai bonus, Sasuke mendapatkan gitar baru ^^

**END**

.

.

**OMAKE**

PLAAK!

"Jangan sentuh gitarku!"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, pasalnya Sasuke telah berhasil atas tantangan yang ia berikan dua hari yang lalu sehingga ia harus kehilangan gitarnya yang baru ia beli lima bulan yang lalu.

Hah~ relakanlah Naruto….

"Menyebalkaaannnn! Kenapa kau harus berhasil sih?!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya sementara dari ponselnya ke Naruto, kemudin menyeringai "Hn. Kau salah menantang orang. Jangan salahkan gitarmu sekarang terpampang di kamarku."

"Bahkan kau punya tiga gitar sekarang. Apa tidak rakus?" Naruto memandang sedih gitarnya –oh mantan gitarnya yang sekarang terpampang manis berjejer bersama dua gitar milik Sasuke yang lain di dekat lemari kamar Sasuke.

"Itu tidak merubah keadaan, dobe." Tiba-tiba Ssuke berdiri dan mengambil jaket dongkernya yang tersampir di lengan kursi belajarnya "Ah…aku ada latihan dengan Sakura, jadi kau boleh pergi dari sini."

Naruto menatap sebal sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin. "Aku penasaran, cara apa yang nanti kau gunakan untuk menjadikan Sakura kekasihmu."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau lihat saja isi pesanku dengan Sakura di ponselku."

Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil smartphone Sasuke dan membuka daftar riwayat chat Sasuke dengan Sakura.

**Sasuke U **: Naruto, aku ingin bercerita denganmu, sebenarnya aku… tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa. Sebenarnya aku suka dengan Sakura. Dan aku ingin ia jadi kekasihku.

**Sakura H** : ? Sasuke-kun? K-kau? O.o

**Sasuke U** : ASTAGA! Maaf Sakura. Aku salah kirim maaf. Tolong jangan dipikirkan isi pesanku tadi.

**Sakura H** : tapi… itu…benar?

**Sasuke U** : Apa boleh buat… Hn. Itu semua benar. Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?

**Sakura H** : 3 (tanda itu sudah mewakili perasaanku Sasuke-kun)

.

.

.

Naruto menatap aneh kearah Sasuke yang baru saja merebut kembali smarphone nya dari tangan Naruto dan menyeringai "Hn. Sudah tahu?"

Dengan masih memasang tampang bego nya, Naruto di tinggalkan Sasuke yang kini sudah berada di luar kamar.

Seperti teringat sesuatu, Naruto berteriak "WOII TEME! KENAPA KAU MENGGUNAKAN NAMAKU UNTUK MENEMBAK SAKURA-CHAAAN? GITARKU AKU SITA KEMBALI!"

**END**

1621 words story only

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Yuhuuu~~~ akhirnya aku bisa juga ikut BTC tahun ini. Sekedar ikut berpartisipasi saja dalam merayakan OTPku hahaha. BTC pertama yang aku ikuti. Tapi mungkin ceritanya jelek ya? Tapi ini terinspirasi dari teman SMAku dulu. Thanks to my friend, dirimu pinter banget deh minta nomor cewek-cewek ^^

Akhir kata, boleh minta review readers?


End file.
